


Halo

by SkuAg



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkuAg/pseuds/SkuAg
Summary: Tentomon desapareció. Eso era todo.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Halo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [koukacs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/koukacs/gifts).



> ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Koukacs!

“Tentomon desapareció”.

El mensaje de Hikari no decía nada más.

Tan pocos días después de Gomamon… Sora suspiró y se tapó los ojos con las manos, tragándose las ganas de llorar por Tentomon, por Gomamon, por Agumon, por Gabumon… por Piyomon.

Al igual que ya había hecho cuando recibió el aviso de Gomamon, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se sentó a pensar, mientras miraba su teléfono, de qué manera acercarse a Koushirou en ese momento. Koushirou, a quien debía llamar constantemente para preguntarle si había cenado ese día, o el día anterior. Koushirou, quien no había abandonado su oficina desde que Piyomon… desde que supo que Gabumon y Agumon desaparecían.

Sin habérselo preguntado, Sora sabía –suponía- que Koushirou había incluso dedicado sus últimos días, horas o momentos -segundos- desde que apareció el anillo de luz a buscar una solución y no a exclusivamente pasar tiempo con Tentomon. Koushirou, a quien, no dudaba, Tentomon había apoyado con alegría mientras investigaba cómo huir del destino que, parecía, sería inevitable para todo ellos.

“¡Koushirou-han, podemos seguir investigando después de comer!”, imaginó que podrían haber sido las últimas palabras del digimon. “¡Koushirou-han, te traje té frío!”, y cuando Koushirou se giró, ojeroso, medio dormido y con olor, lo único que vio fueron partículas violetas bailando contra un haz de luz, mientras la bolsa de supermercado se desparramaba por el piso.

Sora dejó de retener las lágrimas mientras imaginaba los últimos segundos de su gran amigo Koushirou junto al mejor amigo de toda su vida, mientras veía a Koushirou estirar las manos para tratar de retener las partículas, tal como Jyou se había desesperado por tomar esa luz gris etérea y volver a meterla en el cuerpo de su digimon que se iba.

Sora lloró por la soledad de Koushirou, a quien tantos años y tantas aventuras le habían costado aceptar que tenía un grupo de amigos. Lloró por la alegría de Tentomon, por su optimismo a prueba de balas, por el acento que no volvería a escuchar. Y lloró por la decepción de Koushirou, por haberle dedicado tanto tiempo de investigación a algo que no había podido evitar. Lloró por esa sonrisa tímida que seguramente no volvería a ver. Lloró por el impacto que todo esto tendría sobre la seguridad de Koushirou y lloró ante el esperable retroceso que esto significaría en la capacidad de su amigo de llevar una vida en apariencia normal, de relacionarse con personas, de alimentarse…

Lloró por saber que no tenía palabras para él. Pero también se tragó sus lágrimas, porque esto no le estaba pasando a ella, Takenouchi Sora. Su cruz era otra. Hoy solo importaba Koushirou.

“Koushirou, estoy aquí para lo que necesites”, escribió. Lo observó y a continuación lo borró. Demasiado formal.

“Por favor avísame cuando quieras hablar”. Lo borró: no surgiría de él la iniciativa de hablar.

“No tengo palabras, Koushirou, pero por favor, no nos niegues las tuyas”… si bien habían salido desde el fondo de su corazón, eligió dejarle la poesía a Takeru.

Se apretó las sienes con desesperación. Tantos años enviándole mensajes motivadores y llamándolo solo para saber que aún respiraba y, en el momento en que más necesitaba estar para él, se había quedado sin palabras. Se sentía drenada, luego de Taichi, de Jyou… de Yamato… se apretó las sienes con más fuerza. Respiró hondo. Esto no era sobre Yamato, no era sobre Piyomon, no era sobre ella, era sobre Koushirou y Tentomon.

Notando su necesidad de sosegarse, se retiró a su habitación y se sentó de piernas cruzadas sobre el piso, sin prender la luz. Buscó entre sus apps más usadas la última que había descargado sobre meditación, recomendada por Miyako, y eligió el sonido de la lluvia y diez minutos de duración. Respiró hondo y comenzó.

Las lágrimas continuaron cayendo mientras se permitía sentir.

Diez minutos después se sintió tranquila y enfocada en Koushirou y Tentomon. Agarró su teléfono una vez más y escribió un nuevo mensaje. Intentó pensar en cuáles eran las últimas palabras que Tentomon habría querido decirle si hubiera tenido tiempo, deseando intensamente que hubiera tenido tiempo para decirlas.

“Koushirou, te quiero muchísimo”, anotó. Era consciente de que jamás había hablado de ese modo con su gran, pero gran amigo de la infancia, y sin embargo se sintió en paz. Lo sintió correcto, y por eso apretó Enviar.

Como era de esperarse, no recibió respuesta.

No fue hasta dos días después cuando volvió a tener noticias de Koushirou, aunque indirectamente. Mimí le envió una foto suya con una flor rosa inmensa en el cabello, junto a Palmon con un sobrero de vaquerita también gigantesco, que le recordaba al que usó en su primera aventura. Las sonrisas interminables de las dos la emocionaron, porque sabía que Mimí y Palmon no malgastarían un segundo de tiempo juntas antes de despedirse. Mimí había aprendido aquella lección a los diez años.

“Pensando en vender una nueva colección de sombreros inspirada en nosotras!!!=! Kiero fotos de tu sombrero azul y, de tu último arreglo TAMBIÉN!!”

Sora no tenía idea de si aún conservaba ese viejo sombrero, y aunque sabía que buscarlo la enfrentaría a recuerdos que quería evitar, no estaba dispuesta a no cumplir con un pedido de Mimí y de Palmon.

Porque de las dos juntas seguramente no recibiría muchos más.

Se dejó llevar por el relato de las aventuras neoyorquinas de su amiga mientras revisaba galpones abandonados en busca de joyitas “cuties y kawaii” que pudieran animar la vida de alguna compradora extranjera. No fue hasta que las fotos de su conversación se amontonaban al punto de que su teléfono le reclamara por espacio cuando notó que Mimí quería conversar de algo más.

“Por cierto, Koushirou no me respondió nunca!!! Lo llamé y le escribí mil dos veses!!”

“Tampoco pude hablar con él… ¿hablaste con su familia?”

“No!! Quiero que me responda él ques mi amigo!!”

Por primera vez en un rato más bien largo, Sora contempló su teléfono sin saber qué responder. ¿Había alguna posibilidad de que Mimí, esa Mimí tan inocente como a los diez años, perdiera alguna vez a Palmon? ¿En qué mundo cruel podría pasar eso alguna vez? Deseó con fuerza que lo inevitable la salteara.

“Hablaré con su madre. Luego te cuento”.

Decidió no extender más el asunto y poner manos a la obra inmediatamente. Localizó el teléfono de la casa de Koushirou entre sus contactos y llamó. Fue Yoshie quien la atendió.

—Señora Izumi, soy Takenouchi Sora, la amiga de Koushirou.

—Sora, que sorpresa. Hace mucho que no te veo por casa.

Extrañó el tono usualmente vivaz de su voz.

—Lo sé... lamento molestarla. No puedo comunicarme con Koushirou...

Del otro lado, Yoshie suspiró.

—Vino a almorzar hoy… ayer me aceptó que le dejara comida casera en la oficina, pero no hay nadie ahí con él… desde que el Señor Tento…

—Lo siento mucho.

—Yo también, sé que Piyomon… lamento que esto les esté sucediendo, con todo lo que se han esforzado...

—Muchas gracias. ¿Le parece bien que vaya a su oficina a intentar verlo? No quiero entrometerme, pero tampoco estoy tranquila.

—Creo que sería una buena idea, Sora, con nosotros ya sabe que cuenta y sin embargo… ¿pero podrías pasar a buscar algunas cosas para llevarle?

—Por supuesto, señora Izumi.

Luego de acordar ir a verla ese mismo día, Sora cortó la comunicación. Era probable que Koushirou la dejara esperando en la puerta, pero eso no iba a impedirle intentarlo.

“SI no te abre la puerta ME ENOJARÉ MUCHÍSISSSISIMO!” le expresó Mimí por mensaje. Sora elegiría evitar involucrarla en la medida de lo posible, pero sabía que podía contar con ella en caso de necesitar apoyo.

Al llegar a casa de Koushirou, Yoshie le había preparado un bolso pequeño y varios contenedores de comida.

—Sora, si tú no puedes hablar con él… si el señor Tento… —A Yoshie se le cortó la voz.

Sora sonrió, intentando ser una presencia tranquilizadora, cuando la verdad era que, por dentro, seguía deshecha, como Piyomon que se había desarmado frente a sus ojos.

—Daré mi mejor esfuerzo por Koushirou —dijo, y se fue antes de que todo eso que sentía por dentro explotara hacia afuera.

Hacía tiempo que Sora no visitaba a Koushirou en su oficina. La primera le había quedado pequeña más bien pronto, pero le llevó algunos años aceptar que toda esa gente que trabajaba con él a distancia, desde sus casas, incluso desde otros países, se beneficiaría de la cercanía y sobre todo de poder aprender directamente de él, en el día a día.

Y que rápido que había crecido laboralmente desde ese día. La segunda oficina que alquiló se llenó en menos de un año, y la presencia de varios donantes generosos que lo ayudaban a financiar sus investigaciones concluyó en el alquiler de la oficina en la que se encontraba en este momento, que ocupaba la mitad de un piso.

Y Sora suponía que habría continuado creciendo con rapidez, si no… suspiró y tocó el timbre, que por supuesto no fue respondido. Volvió a intentar.

Sabía por su madre que Koushirou le había solicitado a todos sus empleados que se retiraran. ¿Estaba solo desde hacía dos días? No sería la primera vez. Sora sabía que en otros momentos tanto Jyou como Tentomon se habían encargado de alimentarlo y de acompañarlo cuando la presión lo desbordaba, pero ahora Koushirou sin dudas debía encontrarse _solo_. Por eso no podía rendirse y volvió a tocar el timbre.

Le mandó un mensaje.

“Koushirou, te traje ropa y comida. Por favor déjame entrar”.

Enseguida pudo comprobar que él había visto su mensaje, pero aún debió pasar bastante tiempo observando su pantalla, en silencio, hasta que oyó el sonido que le indicaba que la puerta se había abierto.

Entró con cuidado, a pesar de saber que estaban solos. Depositó sus zapatos en el lugar en el que, en cualquier otro día de semana, como este, se amontonarían los de los demás investigadores. Que apagado y oscuro se sentía ese lugar cuando no había nadie para ocupar los escritorios que se sucedían uno tras otro. Mientras avanzaba hacia el fondo, pudo ver que todas las computadoras estaban apagadas. Había algunas pizarras con información a medio completar, y hojas amontonadas en algunos escritorios, pero a grandes rasgos se veía que todos habían ordenado su estación de trabajo antes de retirarse. ¿O acaso Koushirou lo había hecho por ellos luego de pedirles que se fueran?

No podía ni imaginarse de qué manera Koushirou, tan amable, tan educado y ubicado, le había solicitado a todos los demás trabajadores que lo dejaran solo. ¿Tal vez lo había hecho por mail?

Sabía que su amigo ocupaba una oficina al fondo, y hacia ella se dirigió. La recordaba pequeña, con bastante luz pero pequeña, más pequeña incluso que la de otros investigadores. Lo había ayudado a ordenar cuando se mudó y le trajo un arreglo floral para darle la bienvenida, pero no había querido preguntarle por qué no había elegido una oficina más grande. Seguramente era la mejor manera de asegurarse privacidad, y que el crecimiento de la empresa no le hiciera aparecer otro escritorio al lado de improvisto.

—Koushirou, soy Sora —dijo, golpeándole la puerta. Se sintió bastante tonta, considerando que ya le había avisado que estaba afuera.

—Gracias por venir, Sora. Por favor déjame las cosas junto a la puerta. Apenas termine lo que estoy haciendo, las buscaré.

No le sorprendió que su voz se escuchara igual que siempre. Koushirou: manteniendo la amabilidad hasta en la situación que más hubiera justificado sus gritos.

Pero Sora no se fue. No se animó, pero tampoco quiso.

—Creo que deberíamos poner la comida en la heladera —el uso del plural fue intencional—, lo mencionó tu madre.

Koushirou demoró un poco más en contestar. Sora apoyó su mano en la puerta, dispuesta a golpear una vez más, cuando su voz la interrumpió. Esta vez, no se oyó como siempre. Su voz sonaba un par de tonos más baja; pensó que le estaba costando hablar.

—¿Podrías… por favor… llevarla a la heladera de la cocina…? Está a tus espaldas. Por favor, Sora.

Eligió cumplir con su pedido para evitar arruinar la comida, pero ahora que lo había hecho hablar se sentía más animada para hacerlo hablar aún más y, ojalá, verlo. Por ello regresó a tocarle la puerta.

—¿Con qué puedo ayudarte, Koushirou? Veo que tus colegas no vinieron hoy.

—Muchas gracias por haberme traído las cosas, Sora. Seguro que mi madre está muy complacida.

Koushirou había retornado al tono educado. Sora no quería forzarlo, ni molestarlo, pero estaba segura de que él no estaba mejor solo.

—¿No quieres que te traiga un plato de comida?

—No, muchas gracias. Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo, Sora.

Se le estaban terminando los temas de conversación, y salvo que quisiera comenzar a preguntarle por el clima y las novedades tecnológicas, debería cambiar el ritmo de esa conversación. Parada detrás de la puerta cerrada, Sora recordó cómo se había sentido cuando le mandó ese único mensaje, que tanto le había costado componer. Recordó la naturalidad y la sensación de familiaridad que sintió cuando le escribía algo tan ajeno a su relación y a la persona que ambos eran.

—Koushirou, me gustaría verte —susurró, apoyada contra la puerta cerrada.

Le partió el alma que no le respondiera, pero volvió a centrarse en lo importante, y lo importante era Koushirou. No Sora.

—Por favor —añadió.

Finalmente, cuando estaba ponderando su próximo curso de acción, él habló:

—La puerta está abierta.

Y Sora giró el picaporte y entró.

A pesar de haber imaginado en qué situación lo encontraría, a pesar de haberlo visto al límite de la sanidad varios años atrás, Sora no se había preparado para la realidad que la encontró tras esa puerta.

El único sillón del ambiente estaba ubicado paralelamente a la ventana, impidiendo el acceso a la computadora que Koushirou usaba para trabajar. Arriba de su escritorio y del escritorio anexo se amontonaban botellas de té y platos de comida rápida sin terminar. La alivió saber que había estado alimentándose, pero lo que más la descolocó fue el olor. ¿Cómo en tan solo dos días de encierro un lugar podía oler tan fatal?

Desde donde estaba solo veía el cabello de Koushirou sobresaliendo por encima del sillón. Si tenía los ojos abiertos, miraba al vacío, ya que los ventanales de su oficina llegaban hasta el piso.

Se preguntó si estaba intentando recordar la sensación de volar. De volar libre.

Decidida a ser útil, se dedicó a recoger las botellas y los platos de comida. Tuvo que apretar la mandíbula para no llorar cuando recordó las veces en que había visto a Tentomon encargarse de esa tarea. Pero no lloró, porque esto no le estaba pasando a ella. Esto no era sobre Sora, era sobre Koushirou y Tentomon.

Necesitó de tres viajes a la cocina para terminar de mover las cosas. Se ocupó de lavar lo que requería de lavado y de dejar todo tan en orden como le fue posible, en un ambiente que no conocía. Al regresar, a pesar de que había pasado bastante tiempo, Koushirou seguía en la misma posición.

—Voy a abrir la ventana —le informó—. Debemos ventilar esta habitación.

Sin esperar la respuesta que no llegó, Sora abrió la ventana, repasó los escritorios manchados de comida y barrió. Y, sin embargo, él no volvió a hablarle.

—Koushirou, voy a acercarme —le indicó, finalmente.

Se aproximó cuidadosamente al sillón. Suponía que seguía despierto, porque ella había hecho mucho ruido, pero también la hubiera aliviado verlo dormir, porque sabía que Koushirou no dormía cuando tenía problemas.

Su cuello estaba recostado sobre el borde del sillón, y sus piernas se deslizaban por el piso hasta rozar el ventanal. Desde esa posición, Sora suponía que lo único que veía era el cielo y las terrazas de los edificios más bajos, sin llegar al suelo.

Estaba despeinado, ojeroso, sucio y tenía olor. Todo esperable. Pero lo que más la sorprendió fue ver sus ojos negros abiertos, inmensos como siempre, pero tan apagados que ya no parecían la noche, sino la oscuridad. La más terrible, apagada, tremenda oscuridad. Se preguntó si así lo había visto Tentomon cuando le robaron su curiosidad.

Se sentó junto a él.

—Gracias por venir a verme, Sora. Lamento no poder ofrecerte nada para tomar, pero te invito a servirte lo que haya mandado mi madre.

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos y a pesar de que en este momento hubiera llorado por él, Sora no quiso hacerlo, porque no quería preocuparlo. En la desolación, Koushirou era educado.

—¿No quieres que te traiga algo para comer, para tomar…?

—No, muchas gracias. Me encuentro saciado.

Koushirou no la miraba, y para Sora era duro recomenzar conversaciones constantemente. ¿Cómo lo abordaría ahora?... ¿Lo estaría molestando?...

—Por favor... —Escuchar su voz la alertó, se preparó para escucharlo pedirle que se fuera. Sin embargo, la conversación tomó otro camino—: ¿Cómo lo haces?

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa y le costó reaccionar. Lo miró y, por primera vez en el día, cruzaron una mirada.

—¿Cómo lo hago? —repreguntó, confundida.

—Sí. Cómo lo haces. ¿Cómo haces para estar acá? Me escribiste, hablaste con mi madre, fuiste a verla... limpiaste y lavaste, y por lo que veo pudiste arreglarte para venir a verme... No tienes ojeras, ni olor... por eso, mi pregunta es, ¿cómo lo haces?

—Lo hago Igual que siempre, Koushirou... eres mi amigo y pensé que me necesitabas entonces...

—¿¡Pero cómo lo haces?! —sorprendentemente, Koushirou se estaba exasperando. Ella no quería perderlo, no quería que dejara de hablar ahora que lo había logrado, pero no lo entendía.

Koushirou suspiró, y Sora pensó que eso había sido todo. Pero él volvió a hablarle.

—Sé que Piyomon desapareció. Sé que desapareció antes que todos, y que no sabías nada. Sé que nadie te había avisado que se podía ir.

Sora se sintió nerviosa. No quería hablar de esto.

—Nadie podría haberme avisado. Estaban ocupados en una pelea en la que yo decidí no participar.

—Decidiste no participar y sin embargo la perdiste. La perdiste y estabas sola.

Sora apretó sus puños contra sus piernas. No iba a llorar, porque esto no era sobre ella. Esto no le estaba pasando a ella.

—¿Hablaste con alguien?

Le sorprendió que después de tanto tiempo sin hablar, él sólo quisiera saber sobre ella. Lo leyó como una estrategia.

—Sí, hablé —admitió.

—¿Con quién? —Sora sintió que Koushirou no le creía.

—Hable con algunos de nuestros amigos. Lamento no haberte involucrado. Me imaginé que estabas ocupado y...

—Quisiera saber con quiénes hablaste, por favor.

Confundida, accedió.

—Bueno, un poco con todos, ya sabes... hablé con Mimi, con Hikari... —se interrumpió—. Hablé con Yamato —admitió finalmente—. Pero fue justo después, con Taichi también, entonces... —trató de desestimar la importancia de lo que acababa de contar—. Koushirou...

—De verdad me ayudaría saber cómo lo haces, Sora... Cómo haces para estar acá y preocuparte por mí como lo hiciste con Taichi, con Yamato y con Jyou, cuando estoy segura de que lo que cuentas sobre las personas con las que hablaste tiene poco de honesto.

A Sora la descolocó un poco su brutal honestidad, tan extraña en él, y la dejó sin palabras.

—Sé que estás destrozada. Sé que lo estás, lógicamente no puedo concebir que no lo estés. ¿Acaso ya asimilaste lo que pasó? ¿Que te quedaste sola porque querías pasar tiempo con Piyomon, y que ella desapareció y tu digivice se convirtió en una piedra?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza para no llorar. Era como si Koushirou hubiera estado ahí, viéndola derrumbarse al piso porque sabía, aunque fuera en lo más hondo de sí, que esas partículas de color rojo sólo significaban que no la vería nunca más.

Es como si la hubiera visto apretarlo sin entender que su digivice ahora fuera de piedra.

—No entiendo que puedas sonreír... No lo entiendo, pero me gustaría entenderlo. Siento que si tú puedes, entonces... Pero en ese momento me recuerdo que fallé y ya no puedo entenderlo una vez más.

—¿Que fallaste...? Koushirou, no pensarás que la desaparición de Tentomon es culpa tuya.

—Por supuesto que es culpa mía, Sora. Eso es objetivamente correcto.

Su voz estaba completamente vacía. Como si estuviera repitiendo algo aprendido de memoria.

—¡No es así!

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —La interrumpió. Sora pensó que era la primera vez que discutían entre los dos—. No solo es que es así, sino que por intentar evitarlo lo perdí. Lo descuidé. Lo mandé en búsquedas sin sentido, a contactar a otros digielegidos, a ver a Jyou, a intentar averiguar algo de ti, a conocer más sobre Menoa… lo mantuve alejado de mi investigación. Completamente alejado. —Se le cortó la voz. De reojo, Sora lo vio llorar—. Sora, creo que por eso lo perdí. Creo que mi error fue perder tiempo intentando evitarlo en vez de evitándolo.

—Koushirou, lo que dices no tiene sentido. —Estiró la mano, pero no se animó a tocarlo. La apoyó contra el respaldo del sillón que compartían.

—Lo estuvimos mirando mal todo este tiempo. Ahora lo veo con claridad. Pensamos que la perdiste por elegir tu camino, que es el de no pelear, y que Yamato y Taichi los perdieron por elegir pelear a pesar de saber que los perderían… pensamos que los perdieron porque eran adultos pero eso está mal. Me equivoqué y lo perdí.

—¿Podrías explicarme, por favor? —Se apretó los ojos para evitar llorar, y recordó que la mejor manera de llegar a Koushirou era a través de su curiosidad.

—Le pedí que se fuera, Sora. Él quería pasar tiempo conmigo porque sabía que era el final, pero yo necesitaba encontrar la manera de que no fuera el final y eso era más importante. Estuvimos en otra sintonía. Por mi culpa. Por mi culpa estuvimos en cosas completamente diferentes. —Las palabras se le amontonaban como en una cadena de eslabones rotos, y era difícil para Sora seguir el razonamiento de Koushirou—. Lo mandé a hacer tonterías, tonterías, una tras otra, para que me dejara pensar, investigar, para que no estuviera constantemente recordándome que era casi el final. Porque ese es el tema, Sora. Cuando aparece el halo de luz, ya es el final. Ya es inevitable. Solo lo podemos evitar mientras no sabemos que ya está por suceder. Una vez que sabemos más vale darse por vencidos. Más vale…

Había dado rienda suelta a sus lágrimas, y Sora no pudo soportarlo. Por todos los años de amistad que tenían, por todo el trabajo que lo había visto hacer por el bien del mundo, por la risa de Tentomon y por su acento tan particular, Sora se olvidó de la distancia y lo abrazó. Lo abrazó tan cerca y tan fuerte que temió lastimarlo.

Y cuando Koushirou la abrazó y lloró, ella lloró también. Por todo lo que había perdido y por aquellos a quienes ella misma había abandonado.

—Una vez que aparece el halo de luz ya no se puede hacer nada y más vale disfrutar los últimos momentos y despedirse. Sé que no tuviste ni siquiera esa oportunidad, Sora, y lo siento. Pero ahora que lo sé no le pasará a nadie más.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes? Por favor… —Para ella no era tan fácil hablar entre lágrimas como para Koushirou.

—Los perdimos porque los abandonamos. —Koushirou recostó su mentón sobre su hombro—. Crecer no tiene nada que ver. Menoa no lo entendió y yo no cuestioné su hipótesis hasta que seguí su camino y cometí sus errores. Me tropecé con su misma piedra. Los perdemos porque intencionalmente cortamos nuestro vínculo con nuestros digimon para hacer otras cosas.

Sora no lo entendió inmediatamente pero cuando lo hizo, por primera vez, lloró con ruido. La realización llegó con un grito.

—¡Quise conectarme con ella sin pelear y por eso la perdí!

—Eso… es una hipótesis a confirmar. No creo que los perdamos por lo que hacemos sino por lo que no hacemos. Es mucho más sencillo. Yo… no pasé tiempo con él. Porque pensé que era más importante resolverlo para los demás.

El aumento de la desesperación de Sora parecía indirectamente proporcional a la de Koushirou. Ahora se lo oía sereno, casi resignado. Su respiración había descendido y Sora decidió aprovechar el abrazo para acompasar su respiración a la de él y tranquilizarse de ese modo.

—Pero creo que ahora que lo sé… nadie más los perderá. Te prometo, Sora. Protegeré a todos los demás, aunque no te haya podido proteger… lo siento.

—No me pidas disculpas por algo que entiendo ahora que es mi culpa. Siempre lo supe, pero ahora lo entiendo. Y… te ayudaré. Te ayudaré a proteger a los demás. —Sora en realidad quería preguntar otra cosa, pero no se animó.

Él no interrumpió el abrazo.

—Gracias, Sora.

—No es por nada. Por supuesto que iba a venir. —Con un poco de lentitud, se separaron. Sora pudo mirarlo a los ojos y volvió a ver la noche, brillante.

—Por tu mensaje. Gracias por tu mensaje.

Sora se sonrojó, por un minuto lo había olvidado.

—No estaba listo en ese momento para leerlo ni entenderlo, pero me doy cuenta ahora de que es el camino a mi recuperación. Y debería serlo a la tuya también.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Se limpió las lágrimas, era en realidad una estrategia para no seguir mirándolo.

—A que le digas a la gente que quieres que los quieres. Sé que no hablaste con nadie. ¿Intercambiaste mensajes con Mimí, con Hikari? No tengo dudas, pero sé que no hablaste con nadie y sobre todo sé que no recurriste a alguien en particular que te estuvo buscando y que eso fue una decisión tuya. A todo eso lo sé por Tentomon por supuesto, eso es lo que estuvo haciendo cuando…

Koushirou no habló más. Sora absorbió sus palabras. Luego sonrió.

—Eres bastante directo cuando quieres desnudar los sentimientos de los demás, Koushirou. Creo que te prefiero tímido y reservado para estas cosas tan personales.

—Lo siento… —Koushirou se sonrojó. Cuando la vio sonreír, sonrió también.

Miraron el vacío juntos.

—¿Estaremos bien?

—Creo que sí… te hará bien tener una tarea. Y a mí me hará bien ayudarte —suspiró—. Y quien sabe, tal vez… haga esa llamada que no estoy respondiendo y que me estás reclamando… pero con una condición.

—¿Con una condición? Sora tu relación con Yamato no tiene nada que ver con—

—¡Con una condición! —exclamó Sora, interrumpiéndolo—. ¡Por favor llama a Mimí antes de que ella y Lilimon se te aparezcan volando en esta ventana!

Koushirou sonrió. Se rascó la mejilla.

—Llamaré a mi madre también. Creo que iré a casa… ¿pero podemos vernos mañana? Me serviría que me ayudes a pensar cómo explicarle esto a los demás…

—Creo que me hará bien ayudarte también… luego de haber cumplido con mi condición… y de que cumplas con la tuya…

—¿Miramos el atardecer antes de irnos…?

Sora se ubicó junto a Koushirou. Recordó los ejercicios de meditación y se concentró en el tono más naranja que encontró en el sol. Se los imaginó volando. 


End file.
